Team Chronicle Star Wars Saga: Revenge of the Sith Arc
by MasterM1
Summary: Darth Darklord's group, Team Go-Go, & the other allies of Team Chronicle borrow Double D's new universal transportation vessel to travel to Darth Darklord's home galaxy for a vacation. However, they get caught up in the middle of a war & a plot to take over the galaxy.
1. Episode 1: A Galaxy Far, Far Away

**Episode 1: A Galaxy Far Far Away**

 **Narrator:** _A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away…. Timeless words for a timeless series. But there is another saying that may also apply to the series of Star Wars: "War. War never changes.". For as long as anyone can remember, the galaxy of Star Wars has always been plagued with war due to the unending conflict between the two Force users: The Jedi, & the Sith. However…what if it didn't have to be that way?_

 **OP: Dragon Ball Heroes: Galaxy Mission by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 **Darth Darklord (narration):** _Well, it's been a while since the tournament, & I'm still trying to believe what happened. Mark's still training with his angelic family, so Bardock's been leading Team Chronicle. As for Moltar, Scarlet Fist, & I, we've continued our mercenary work, & the other competitors have gone back to their routines. But we've kept in touch, & the last message from the Eds said that Double D has a prototype for a ship that can travel to other universes! This may be the ticket I need to get back home! Therefore, I've decided to invite my friends for a vacation in my home galaxy! Home, here I come! I just hope that things have changed too much…_

 _Darth Darklord, Moltar, & Scarlet Fist are standing in front of Double D's house._

 **Moltar:** You said the invitations said to be here at noon, right? I don't see anyone here.

 **Darth Darklord:** Patience, Moltar. "Seize the day, & you will have the day. But wait for the right day to seize, & you will seize entire lifetimes."

 **Scarlet Fist:** What's that mean?

 **Darth Darklord:** It means give them five more minutes!

 _Just then, a blur races into the Cul-De-Sac & stops in front of the mercenaries._

 **Darth Darklord:** Zombie Skater! Great to see you!

 **Zombie Skater:** Same to you, dude! Everyone else is carpooling here; they should be here any minute. So, we're heading to your home?

 **Darth Darklord:** Yes, I've been gone for at least five years. It's time for me to rejoin the Sith & bring a new age of order & peace to the galaxy!

 _Just then, the garage door opens, & Double D is standing inside, with a ship similar to the ship from the Bardock Arc._

 **Double D:** Ah, gentlemen! Welcome, I'm glad you could make it! Where's everyone else?

 _As he says this, a horn blares, & a van comes racing into the circle. It spins around in circles until coming to a stop in front of Double D's house. Everyone get out, dizzy._

 **Emo:** Sir Sayian, that's the **LAST** TIME you get to drive the Go-Go Mobile!

 **Sir Sayian:** But that was the FIRST time!

 **Darth Darklord:** Hey guys! Ready to go?

 **Stoplight Eye:** Yeah but we might want to hurry, the knight may have broken a few traffic laws…& cars.

 **Sir Sayian:** That knave should have known better than to pull out so quickly! We're on a quest!

 **Darth Darklord:** No, Sayian, it's a vacation. Double D, can you tell us how it works?

 **Double D:** Certainly! In my research, I've learned that objects from different universes have a certain energy wavelength. This ship can lock onto the source of a certain wavelength & travel to the source. According to the readings of Darth Darklord's lightsaber, his home galaxy is located in a place designated "Universe 7", also known as Futuristic Universe Cyan.

 **Travelers:** Cyan?

 **Double D:** Well, that's what my reading said. Anyway, the ship is primed, whenever you're ready.

 **Captain Parkour:** Team Go-Go & their allies are prepared for their greatest adventure yet! Come friends!

 _The group enters the ship & start it up. The ship emits a flash of light & vanishes._

 _An hour later, the ship is still traveling across reality._

 **Moltar:** So Darklord, what's the first thing you want to do when we get there?

 **Darth Darklord:** I want to head straight to Korriban & find my master. Then I'll show you guys around & head to a few other major planets in the Sith Empire.

 **Zombie Skater:** This is so **RAD!** Wonder if I can get any autographs from a Jedi Knight?

 **Sir Sayian:** This master Sir Darklord has mentioned sounds to be powerful! Perhaps I can see if I can cross blades with them in a friendly battle!

 **Emo:** I'm just glad to get away for a while. As it turns out, saving the world from demons gets you in the spotlight…& makes alone time impossible. I need time to practice my spells!

 **Stoplight Eye:** Hey guys, I think we're slowing down. We must be arriving.

 **Darth Darklord:** Yes! I'M HOME!

 _The rays of color & light around the ship vanish…giving way to a huge space battle over a purple-colored planet!_

 **Zombie Skater:** Whoa, what the heck?!

 **Sir Sayian:** We have arrived in the middle of war!

 **Darth Darklord:** Everyone, get in your seats & buckle up! Scarlet, take the wheel!

 **Scarlet Fist:** Right!

 _Scarlet takes the wheel & pilots the ship to avoid laser fire & other ships._

 **Darth Darklord:** Well…I'm home alright.

 **Zombie Skater:** What're we gonna do?! I might be fine in space since I don't need to breathe, but you guys won't! Plus, I don't want to have to float back home!

 **Moltar:** Just relax. We'll just land on one of the big ships, wait until the battle ends, & then make our way to Korriban from there.

 **Alkaline:** You make it sound like it's EASY!

 **Moltar:** You don't think it is?

 **Darth Darklord (thinking):** _I don't recognize any of these ships. Is this this Sith Empire? Or is this something else?_


	2. Episode 2: Coruscant Chaos

**Episode 2: Coruscant Chaos**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Darth Darklord's group invited their friends for a vacation to Darklord's home galaxy in Universe 7. However, they have now found themselves in the middle of a firefight…in space! Can the group get out of this alive?_

 **OP: Dragon Ball Heroes: Galaxy Mission by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _The ship weaves through the battle. It accidently scrapes a blue, vulture-like ship, which starts spinning & crashes into a cruiser._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Eep! Well, that's going out of our savings.

 **Alkaline:** Darklord, you live here; you recognize any of these ships?

 **Darth Darklord:** No, that's the thing; I don't remember any of these ships. I mean, I know the planet's called Coruscant; it's the capital of the Galactic Republic, so this is definitely my home galaxy. But who owns all these ships?

 **Emo:** Never mind that! We need to find a ship to land in! Any ideas?

 **Alkaline:** Hey! _**(Points to a light blue-gray vessel with yellow stripes.)**_ How about that one? It looks like its open.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Alright, hang on!

 _Scarlet steers the ship into the bigger vessel's hanger & lands. Everyone gets out & sees two crashes ships; there aren't any bodies in the cockpits._

 **Stoplight Eye:** Looks like we're not the only visitors.

 **Darth Darklord:** Come on, we need to find someone & ask them what's going on.

 _The group heads into the ship._

 _After a while, the group enters a room with a clear view of the outside battle. In the room, they see two men with lightsabers dueling. Another man lies unconscious under debris, & yet another man is chained to a chair in the middle of the room._

 **Zombie Skater:** Aw yeah, lightsaber battle!

 **Darth Darklord:** Well, glad to see that some things are still the same.

 **Captain Parkour:** A man is hurt, & another in chains! Team Go-Go can not stand by & watch this injustice! Scarlet Fist, a Senzu Bean!

 _Scarlet Fist pulls out a bag & fishes a Senzu bean out. He gives the bean to the captain. Parkour then races to the unconscious man & slips the bean into his mouth. The man then opens his eyes._

 **Man:** It appears I've missed something.

 **Captain Parkour:** Fear not, civilian! Team Go-Go & their allies are here to save the day!

 **Man:** "Team _Go-Go_?" Huh, I must have taken a harder hit to the head harder than expected.

 _Meanwhile, the fight between the two men comes to an end when the younger man with the blue lightsaber cuts off the older, gray-haired man's hands! The younger man than catches the older man's lightsaber & holds both weapons to the older man's throat._

 **Chained Man:** Excellent work, Skywalker! Now, kill him.

 **Darth Darklord:** _(No! Not on my watch!)_ Skater, stop him!

 _Zombie Skater hops on his board & races over to the scene. Skywalker looks over._

 **Skywalker:** What the –?

 _Zombie Skater slams into the Jedi, sending him falling to the ground._

 **Zombie Skater:** Sorry dude, but the underworld doesn't need any more people today! _**(He then gets a good look at the Jedi & stops.) **_Wait a sec…Whoa, you're Anakin Skywalker! Awesome!

 _Anakin gets up & stares at the undead skater._

 **Anakin:** Okay, I don't know what you are, & I don't care. If you're protecting Dooku, then it's my duty to stop you!

 **Zombie Skater:** Good luck with that pal! I'm already dead!

 _The others then join Zombie Skater._

 **Darth Darklord:** Skater, Team Go-Go, get the Sith & old man out of here! The rest of us will cover you!

 **Captain Parkour:** Agreed! Alkaline, grab the chair!

 _Alkaline gets behind the chair & pulls it off the ground, while CP picks up the Sith Lord. The first group then races to the nearest door._

 **Anakin:** Get back here!

 _Anakin starts to race after them, but is blocked by Darth Darklord, whom has ignited his own lightsaber._

 **Darth Darklord:** You want him, you go through me!

 **Anakin:** Another Sith Lord? Fine, I'll take you down too!

 _Just then, the trapped man, having freed himself, tries to get to Anakin's side, but is blocked by the rest of the second group._

 **Moltar:** Sorry, but we're sticking by our friend!

 **Jedi:** Well, at least you're polite enough.

 **BATTLE: Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi vs. Darth Darklord's group, Sir Sayian, & Stoplight Eye**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Anakin & Darklord cross blades, while the other fight the other Jedi._

 **Sir Sayian:** Ah, so you are one of the Jedi Knights Sir Darklord has spun tales about. It is an honor to cross blades with one of your order!

 **Obi-Wan:** Excitable one, aren't you?

 _Obi-Wan puts a hand out, & the group find themselves flying backward. Scarlet Fist turns & plants his feet onto a wall, then jumps off back to the ground._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Nice move, but it won't help! _**(Ignites a Ki blade.)**_ We've got a few surprises to!

 _Scarlet rushes Obi-Wan & the two clash their blades._

 _Meanwhile, Anakin & Darklord continue to duel._

 **Anakin:** You're not going to win!

 **Darth Darklord:** Maybe not, if I only use my lightsaber. But I have a few other moves! _**(Leaps away from Anakin & charges a Ki attack.) **_**Dark Side Sword Swing!**

 _The blast heads towards Anakin, who puts up his lightsaber. He cuts through the attack, but Darklord teleports behind Skywalker & kicks him in the back, sending the Jedi into the wall._

 **Anakin (thinking):** _What?! How did he –?_

 _Meanwhile, Obi-Wan & Scarlet Fist are still going at it, until Obi-Wan jumps above Scarlet & lands behind him._

 **Moltar:** I've got your back, buddy!

 _Moltar slams into Obi-Wan before being thrown back by a Force Push._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Right, Sayian, Stoplight, tag in!

 **Sir Sayian:** As you wish, Sir Scarlet! _**(Transforms into Golden Knight.)**_ **Have at thee!**

 _Sir Sayian rushes Obi-Wan. The Jedi turns to face him, only to see Stoplight Eye staring at him, his eye red._

 **Stoplight Eye: Red Light.** _ **(Obi-Wan freezes in place.)**_ **Fire Blink!**

 _Stoplight Eye blinks, shooting a fireball that hits the Jedi, sending him into the wall._

 **Sir Sayian:** What gives, Sir Stoplight? I had the knight!

 **Stoplight Eye:** Sorry, but I really wanted to try out my new moves. He's all yours.

 **Sir Sayian:** At last! Prepare yourself! **(** _ **Just then, numerous droids run into the room & surround the room. Obi-Wan slowly deactivates his lightsaber & surrenders.)**_Curses.

 _Meanwhile, Anakin & Darklord are still fighting._

 **Darth Darklord:** You just don't know when to quit, do you?

 **Anakin:** I'm the Chosen One; it's my destiny to defeat you!

 **Darth Darklord (thinking):** _The Chosen One?! But that's –_

 _Scarlet then appears behind Anakin._

 **Scarlet Fist: Nerve Style: Paralysis Pinch!** _ **(Scarlet pinches Anakin in the back of the neck, causing the Jedi to stiffen up & fall to the ground.) **_Don't mess with a Color Fighter! HAHA!

 **Random Droid:** Wait…are you with us?

 **Darth Darklord:** I'm a Sith acolyte in the Sith Empire; I wish to speak with your general.

 **Random Droid:** Sith Empire; what's that? You're on a Separatist ship.

 **Darth Darklord:** _(Separatist? Well, I'll just act like I know what I'm doing…)_ Even so, you speak to a Sith Lord. I will only speak to the highest power on this ship.

 **Random Droid:** That would be General Grievous. Well…you did take down the Jedi…alright, follow me.

 _The droids lead the group, & the two Jedi prisoners, to the bridge. There, they see the rest of the group, along with the two men, & a white, skeleton-like cyborg with yellow eyes._

 **Random Droid:** General! We've captured the Jedi, & there's another Sith Lord who wants to speak with you!

 **Captain Parkour:** My friends, I believe we've made a mistake. It is my belief that these beings are evil!

 **General Grievous:** Silence fool! _**(Walks up to Darklord, coughing & wheezing. He takes Anakin's & Obi-Wan's lightsabers.) **_So, did you defeated Skywalker?

 **Darth Darklord:** Actually, Scarlet Fist here made the finishing blow. He's not dead, but he won't be able to move for at least a half-hour. But never mind that; I am Darth Darklord, acolyte of the Sith Empire. Who are you? A third-party?

 **Count Dooku:** Sith…Empire? _**(Weakly props himself up on a consol.)**_ Which empire?

 **Darth Darklord:** What do you mean, which empire? The one founded by Darth Revan & Darth Malak? The one that conquered Coruscant? That one! I was suck into a wormhole & was stranded for 4 years, but I've returned! What's the latest news?

 **Count Dooku:** …There is no Sith Empire; not anymore. It collapsed almost 4,000 years ago.

 **Darth Darklord:** W-What?! _**(Falls to his knees.)**_ That…that can't be! I was only there 4 years!

 **Scarlet Fist:** Well, we did come from another universe. Time must move differently. I'm sorry Darklord.

 **Darth Darklord (thinking):** _Our Empire…our plans to bring order…it…failed? My master…Revan…Malak…they're all gone. I'm all that's left._

 _Darklord starts to cry. Suddenly, Anakin springs to his feet & uses the Force to recover both lightsabers & dispatches the droids guarding them._

 **General Grievous:** You said we wouldn't move for a half-hour!

 **Scarlet Fist:** I've never tried it on a Jedi before! It must not be as effective!

 **General Grievous:** Grr…

 _Just then, the bridge rumbles, & the ship starts to tip down._

 **Droid Pilot:** General Grievous, we're going down!

 **General Grievous:** I don't have time for this! Ready my escape pod! MagnaGuards! Kill the Jedi!

 _Droids armed with electro-staffs advance, but then Alkaline suddenly smashes one to the ground!_

 **Captain Parkour:** My apologies, my friends, but Team Go-Go must always stand for Justice! We must side with the Jedi!

 **Zombie Skater:** Okay, I'm lost dude, are we the good guys or the bad guys?

 _Darklord stands back up & turns to face the Jedi._

 **Darth Darklord:** I know what I have to do. The empire I served is gone…but I can still protect what's left! I won't let you kill the old man!

 **Captain Parkour:** While I know this…Dooku is allied with the forces of evil, Justice is not the same as murder! I shall fight alongside Darklord to defend the man to make sure he answers for his crimes!

 **Anakin:** …I'll deal with that later. Right now…I have other things to do.

 **Zombie Skater:** Fighting alongside Anakin Skywalker? I'm in!

 _Zombie Skater zips past a MagnaGuard, stealing its electro-staff in the process. The zombie then turns around & gabs the staff into the droid's chest, destroying it._

 _While Anakin & Obi-Wan team up on the last MagnaGuard, Team Go-Go, Zombie Skater, Sir Sayian, & Stoplight Eye take down the other droids. After a brief fight, the bridge is cleared. However, the ship is now entering Coruscant's atmosphere._

 **Zombie Skater:** Oh crap! We're gonna crash & burn all at once!

 **Emo:** There's no way I'm dying on my vacation!

 _Anakin rushes to the controls._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Wait, what's he doing!? We're CRASH LANDING!

 **Obi-Wan:** Not to worry, we are still flying _half_ a ship.

 **Emo:** **NOT HELPING!**

 _The ship plummets down onto the planet. A city appears in the window._

 **Zombie Skater:** Uh, dude? That's a city.

 **Anakin:** Oh really? Thanks for the observation.

 **Captain Parkour:** Are you **MAD?!** You can't land this here! People will die!

 **Anakin:** Don't worry, as long as we don't lose anything – _**(A piece of the hull flies across the window.)**_ – Okay, never mind. Strap yourselves in.

 **Darth Darklord:** Do you even know how to pilot this thing?!

 **Anakin:** Under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant.

 **Darklord's Group:** **AAAAAHHHHH!**

 _Darklord's group hit the deck as Anakin aims the ship at a runway. The ship crashes, taking out several (fortunately empty) buildings, but ultimately not causing too much damage. Darklord's group slowly raises their heads to survey the damage._

 **Obi-Wan:** Another happy landing.

 **Sir Sayian: WE LIVE! HAHA!**

 **Moltar:** We are in **SO** much trouble!

 _The group exists the ship, the Jedi & the now freed old man in front, while Darklord's group supports the Sith Lord._

 **Zombie Skater:** Sorry about your hands, dude.

 **Count Dooku:** It won't matter; I'm probably going to be killed anyway.

 **Darth Darklord:** Not if I can help it. With our order destroyed, we Sith need to stick together.

 **Alkaline:** Hey guys! _**(Pulls out the group's ship from the rubble.)**_ Our ship survived!

 **Scarlet Fist:** Well, looks like everything's going our way!

 **Zombie Skater: GUYS!**

 **Sir Sayian:** What troubles you, Sir Skater?

 **Zombie Skater:** **LOOK!**

 _Zombie Skater points in front of the group, where several Jedi & numerous soldiers in white armor have surrounded the group._

 **Stoplight Eye:** Uh oh.

 **Darth Darklord:** **Wait!** _ **(Takes out his lightsaber & throws it towards the Jedi.) **_I surrender.

 **Darklord's Group:** **WHAT?!**

 **Moltar:** Darklord, what are you doing?!

 **Darth Darklord:** I hereby surrender myself to the Republic, on two conditions. One: Count Dooku is spared & given replacement cybernetic hands. Two: The rest of my allies will not be jailed.

 **Anakin:** And why should we do that?

 **Darth Darklord:** Because if you spare Dooku, you'll have a way to force the Separatist to surrender.

 **Obi-Wan:** …Very well. We agree to your terms.

 **Zombie Skater:** Whoa, hold up! You can't arrest Darklord!

 **Darth Darklord:** Guys, it's okay. I'll be fine. I need to stick by this guy; it's the only way to save the Sith Order. Just leave me here; I'll be okay.

 _Quickly, Darklord & Dooku are cuffed & taken away, while the others watch in shock._

 **Moltar:** What just happened?

 **Captain Parkour:** It appears that Darklord has gone rouge!

 **Scarlet Fist:** I wouldn't go that far. He just wants to make sure that the Sith don't die out.

 **Zombie Skater:** Well, what do we do?

 **Sir Sayian:** I'll answer that question! We storm the dungeon where they are held, rescue them, escape in our vessel, & never return to this place!

 **Stoplight Eye:** Pretty sure we'd just get put in jail with them if we tried that.

 **Scarlet Fist:** He's right. We can't just bust them out…but maybe we can find another way to free them. Come on guys, we're following those Jedi!


	3. Episode 3: Striking a Deal

**Episode 3: Striking a Deal**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: The group landed onboard a ship & found themselves facing off against two Jedi, Anakin Skywalker & Obi-Wan Kenobi. At the bridge, Darth Darklord learned that the empire he served had been destroyed 4,000 years ago. He then resolved to protect what remained of the Sith. Therefore, when surrounded by Republic troops, he surrendered himself to protect Count Dooku & the two Sith Lords were arrested. Can the rest of the group get the two out of prison?_

 **OP: Dragon Ball Heroes: Galaxy Mission by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _After a half-hour, the group find themselves in front of a temple._

 **Moltar:** Scarlet, are you sure this is a good idea?

 **Scarlet Fist:** Look, there's no Force in our world, right? We just tell them that & I'm sure they'll let us take the Count with us. Then we can get both him & Darklord out of jail.

 **Captain Parkour:** I protest this plan! Count Dooku must face punishment for his crimes! If we take him with us, we will be going against justice!

 **Zombie Skater:** But we can't just leave Darklord here! You wanna get him back right? Freeing Dooku is the only way!

 **Captain Parkour:** …Very well. But when we get home, Team Go-Go will make sure the Count will face punishment for his crimes!

 **Scarlet Fist:** …Right. Okay, let's go. _**(The group enters the temple & gets someone's attention.) **_Excuse me, who's in charge here?

 **Random Jedi:** Oh, that would be the Jedi Council. Try the elevator at the southwest spire.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Thank you.

 _The group finds the elevator & travel up to the top of the spire. They then make their way to the chamber where the Jedi Council is meeting. Anakin is standing in the center of the room, & a black man is speaking._

 **Jedi Master:** Anakin Skywalker, we have approved your appointment to the Council as the Chancellor's personal representative.

 **Anakin:** I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Jedi Order.

 **Zombie Skater:** Hey, a promotion, congratulations!

 _Everyone turns to look at the group. Anakin looks shocked._

 **Anakin:** What?! What are you doing here?!

 **Moltar:** Uh…sorry, we'll wait. Please carry on.

 **Jedi Master:** Right...as I was saying, you are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master.

 **Anakin:** What?! How can you do this? This is outrageous, it's unfair . . . I'm more powerful than any of you. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?

 **Zombie Skater:** Uh, I'm no expert, but I don't think power is the only factor.

 _A small, green alien speaks up._

 **Alien:** Speak the truth, he does. Much you have yet to prove, Skywalker. Be made a Master when ready, you will.

 **Anakin:** …Yes, Master Yoda. Forgive me.

 _Anakin takes an empty seat. The Jedi Master from before turns to the group._

 **Jedi Master:** Now, what do you want?

 _Zombie Skater leans towards Scarlet Fist._

 **Zombie Skater:** He's Mace Windu, by the way, but call him Master Windu.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Right, thanks. _**(Turns to the Council.)**_ We're sorry for just showing up, Master Windu, but we wanted to talk about our friend, Darth Darklord, & Count Dooku. You see…Darklord's our friend, & he's been gone for 4,000 years. Surely he can't be charged with crimes committed over 4 millennium ago that he didn't even take part in! We just want to get him back.

 **Mace Windu:** Hmm…while that may be true, he's still a Sith lord; and we know he defended a known war criminal from Skywalker, & you were involved.

 **Captain Parkour:** We were saving the Count's life. The man in chains commanded Skywalker to kill the count after the older man was subdued. I too am a hero of justice, but only after a fair trial & a jury decision of execution can a criminal be killed!

 _Anakin glares at the group._

 **Anakin:** I wasn't going to kill him!

 **Captain Parkour:** You say that now.

 _Anakin says nothing._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Look, I know you & the Sith have been at odds, but Darklord's one of the greatest heroes back home. I'd trust him with my life.

 **Sir Sayian:** Sir Scarlet speaks the truth! His only wish is to protect the old man to preserve the Sith Order. He has no ill will towards any of you.

 **Moltar:** Plus, we can take Dooku back home with us to! He wouldn't be a problem there!

 **Anakin:** And why is that?

 **Scarlet Fist:** …alright, let's tell 'em. You see…we're not from this galaxy, or this universe for that matter.

 **Mace Windu:** …What?

 **Moltar:** It's true! I mean, have you even seen something like me before?

 **Scarlet Fist:** Plus, I bet you've never even heard of Color Fighting before!

 _Yoda looks surprised when Scarlet says this._

 **Yoda:** Color Fighter, you are?

 **Mace Windu:** Master Yoda, you've heard of this…Color Fighting before?

 **Yoda:** Encountered one named Rain Bow as a Jedi Knight, I did. Talked about Color Fighting & other universes as well, he did. Lying, they are not. Exist in this galaxy, these things do not.

 **Mace Windu:** I see. If you are from another universe, then why did…Darklord say he was a part of Revan & Malak's Empire?

 **Scarlet Fist:** Time must move differently between our two universes. A millennium for you is only a year for us.

 **Zombie Skater:** And we don't have the Force in our universe, so Dooku wouldn't be able to use any Dark Side powers!

 **Anakin:** I don't like it. We can't just let Count Dooku get off scot-free! He needs to pay for what he's done!

 **Captain Parkour:** I assure you, Skywalker, Count Dooku will answer to justice for his crimes in our home universe! But we must get our friend back!

 **Sir Sayian:** I may have a resolution. _**(Everyone looks at the knight.)**_ You are at war, correct? Well, we have saved our world from demons! We are the best heroes our world has to offer! We can assist you on the field of battle; in return, when the war is over, Sir Darklord & Sir Dooku can be turned over to us.

 **Mace Windu:** Hmm…well, if there is no Force where you come from…

 **Obi-Wan:** I don't see why not. Cutting Dooku off from the Force may prove to be a suitable punishment.

 **Yoda:** Very well. A deal we have. Now, go over situation concerning war, we must.

 _One of the holograms speak up._

 **Jedi Council Member:** A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairman of Utapau. It gives evidence that Grievous is hiding on the planet.

 **Yoda:** Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly & decisively we should proceed.

 **Anakin:** The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign to find Grievous.

 **Mace Windu:** The Council will make up its own mind who is to go, not the Chancellor.

 **Zombie Skater:** Man, there's so much tension in here, you could cut it with a Ki Blade.

 **Emo:** Something tells me that this Chancellor guy got Anakin in the Council.

 **Mace Windu:** Given our resources, I recommend we send only one Jedi . . . Master Kenobi.

 **Anakin:** He was not so successful the last time he met Grievous.

 **Stoplight Eye:** As I recall, neither were you.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Well, technically, they didn't fight Grievous, they fought us. That being said, I'd like to come along; Grievous doesn't know my fighting style, it may help.

 **Obi-Wan:** Alright, welcome aboard.

 **Jedi Council Member:** What about the droid attack on Kashyyyk?

 **Obi-Wan:** He's right, that is a system we cannot afford to lose. It's the main navigation route for the southwestern quadrant.

 **Yoda:** Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have.

 **Moltar:** I'll go with you, if you'll have me, Master Yoda.

 **Yoda:** Very well.

 **Mace Windu:** Skywalker, your assignment is here with the Chancellor. After this last attempt, he's going to need a bodyguard.

 **Captain Parkour:** Team Go-Go will assist Skywalker in this mission!

 **Emo:** Great, we are still on vacation, after all.

 **Mace Windu:** The rest of you will go assist any Jedi who request your presence. May the Force be with us all.

 _The Council dismisses. The group split up as Anakin, Obi-Wan, Team Go-Go, & Scarlet Fist all walk together._

 **Anakin:** What kind of nonsense is this, putting me on bodyguard duty?! I should out helping the other Jedi!

 **Obi-Wan:** Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs.

 **Emo:** So they want to limit the old man's influence?

 **Anakin:** So, they're threatened by me because the Chancellor sees me as a friend? That he's doing what he feels is necessary to end the war? Or are they upset I'm the youngest to ever serve on the Council?

 **Obi-Wan:** No, it's not that. Listen, I'm glad you're on the Council, but you need to prove that you can be trusted with the responsibility; that the Order can depend on you.

 **Anakin:** Master, you of all people should have confidence in my abilities. You know where my loyalties lie.

 **Alkaline:** Has the conversation taken a darker turn, or is it just me?

 **Obi-Wan:** Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you.

 **Scarlet Fist:** But you just said that they don't like him messing with Jedi business!

 **Anakin:** Yeah, what are you saying?

 _Obi-Wan sighs._

 **Obi-Wan:** The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to.

 **Anakin & Captain Parkour:** What?!

 **Anakin:** They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!

 **Captain Parkour:** I agree! If the Council goes against justice in this galaxy, then I will have no other choice but to fight them!

 **Obi-Wan:** The Council aren't the only ones who think the Chancellor has motives that threaten the Republic! Several senators brought this to the Council's attention. If Palpatine is plotting against the Senate, we must find out his plan & stop it.

 **Anakin:** You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code. Against the Republic. Against a mentor . . . and a friend.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Well, if you trust him so much, he shouldn't have anything to hide. I mean, maybe it is a false alarm, but the Council just wants to make sure. Nothing wrong with being careful, right?

 **Anakin:** …Fine, I'll do it. But only to show the Council that nothing is wrong.

 **Captain Parkour:** You can count on Team Go-Go, Master Jedi! If this Palpatine is planning any kind of injustice, we shall deliver him to the Council personally!


	4. Episode 4: A Grievous Mistake

**Episode 4: A Grievous Mistake**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: The group made their way to the Jedi Temple in order to get Darth Darklord & Count Dooku out of jail. After speaking to the Jedi Council, they made a deal: the group would side with the Republic to win the war in exchange for having Darklord & Dooku released into their custody. Can the group get Darklord back?_

 **OP: Dragon Ball Heroes: Galaxy Mission by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _The next day, Scarlet Fist & Obi-Wan are traveling through hyperspace on their way to Utapau._

 **Scarlet Fist:** So…how long have you & Anakin known each other?

 **Obi-Wan:** About 13 years. My master was the one who found Anakin; he was about 10, living as a slave on Tatooine. My master decided he was the Chosen One, destined to destroy the Sith, and wanted to take the boy as an apprentice. Unfortunately, he was killed on Naboo, but he asked me to train the boy with his last breath. And so, I was made a Jedi Knight & had Anakin as my Padawan.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Alright then, what's with this Chosen One title he's got?

 **Obi-Wan:** It refers to the prophecy of the Chosen One:

 _A Jedi will come_

 _To destroy the Sith_

 _And bring balance to the Force._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Well, I can see why Anakin has an ego now.

 **Obi-Wan:** I know, he has problems with pride & getting attached to people. The Council believed he was too old to begin training; sometimes I wonder if they were right.

 **Scarlet Fist:** What's wrong with making friends?

 **Obi-Wan:** Nothing by itself, but if those friends of yours got killed, how would you feel?

 **Scarlet Fist:** …Angry. Sad. Enraged.

 **Obi-Wan:** All things that lead to the dark side. If he doesn't learn to let people go, he'll go down a path that will forever change him.

 _Suddenly, the ship drops out of hyperspace, into the view of greenish-yellow planet._

 **Scarlet Fist:** So I take it that's Utapau?

 **Obi-Wan:** Yes, & somewhere on that planet, General Grievous is in hiding. Let's go pay him a visit, shall we?

 _The Jedi Master pilots the ship towards the surface._

 _The ship lands on a platform overlooking a drop down a large hole. The Jedi & Color Fighter exit the ship & are approached by a tall, gray-skinned alien wearing red robes._

 **Alien:** Greetings. What brings you to our remote sanctuary?

 **Obi-Wan:** Unfortunately, the war.

 **Alien:** There is no war here unless you've brought it with you.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Not here. We just need to refuel our ship; we're looking for General Grievous.

 _The alien leans closer to the two._

 **Alien:** He is here! We are being held hostage. They are watching us.

 _Scarlet Fist looks up & sees two MagnaGuards watching them._

 **Scarlet Fist:** I see them. How many, & where?

 **Alien:** The tenth level . . . thousands of Battle Droids . . .

 **Scarlet Fist:** Hmm…we may need backup. Kenobi, how long until your troops get here?

 **Obi-Wan:** About 30 minutes. _**(Turns to the alien.)**_ Tell your people to take shelter. If you have warriors, now is the time.

 _The alien walks away. Obi-Wan turns to his ship._

 **Obi-Wan:** Geenine, take the Fighter back to the ship. I'm staying here. Tell Cody I've made contact. _**(The droid in the ship beeps & activates the ship, remotely piloting it to take off.)**_ Scarlet, go get into position on the tenth floor. I'll be there later.

 **Scarlet Fist:** You got it.

 _Scarlet walks over to a nearby elevator & heads to the tenth floor._

 _30 minutes later…_

 _Scarlet watches overhead as Grievous walks through the tenth floor. Obi-Wan jumps down & removes his cloak._

 **Obi-Wan:** Hello, there!

 **General Grievous:** General Kenobi, you are a bold one. I find your behavior bewildering . . . Surely you realize you're doomed. _**(Hundreds of droids surround the Jedi Master.)**_ Kill him!

 _Four MagnaGuards surround Obi-Wan._

 **Scarlet Fist:** _(Well, guess it's time to join the party!)_ _ **(Jumps down, aiming at one of the MagnaGuards.)**_ **Nerve Kick!**

 _The mercenary kicks the guard right on the head, allowing Obi-Wan to cut it in two. The other three droids attack, but Obi-Wan uses the Force to pull a piece of equipment down from the celling & crushes the droids._

 **General Grievous:** You! One of the Sith's allies! You're fighting with the Jedi now?!

 **Scarlet Fist:** We have a deal. Why? You worried you can't beat me?

 **General Grievous:** Far from it! I just don't want you in the way of me killing this Jedi! _**(Motions to the droids.)**_ Kill the other one. I will deal with this Jedi slime myself.

 **Scarlet Fist:** A one-on-one, huh? Alright, have fun! _**(Teleports above the droids & charges an attack.) **_**Masenko!**

 _The red-colored blast destroys a chunk of the droids. Scarlet then lands in the middle of the cleared area & activates a Ki Blade, using it to cut down any nearby droids. Just then, the droids on the outside start being cut down by blaster fire from clone troopers who have just arrived._

 **Obi-Wan:** So much for your army, General.

 **General Grievous:** I have no need for them to kill you, Jedi! I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku himself.

 _Grievous' arms separate, giving the general four arms, a lightsaber in each one. He spins them around in a blurring motion, creating a solid defense while simultaneously advancing towards Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master becomes hard pressed to defend himself. Eventually, he Force Pushes the cyborg backwards, causing him to fall down to a lower platform. Obi-Wan jumps after him while Scarlet Fist looks on. The Color Fighter turns to one of the clones._

 **Scarlet Fist:** You guys good here?

 **Clone:** Yes sir; go help the general.

 _Scarlet Fist runs to the platform & jumps down, only to see Grievous getting away on a wheel-like vehicle._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Great, he's getting away.

 **?:** Not for long!

 _Obi-Wan jumps onto the platform, riding a giant lizard._

 **Obi-Wan:** Well, don't wait for an invitation! Get on! _**(Scarlet gets on the lizard, sitting behind Kenobi.)**_ After that scooter, Boga!

 _The lizard takes off, jumping & climbing on the walls to chase Grievous. However, Obi-Wan's lightsaber falls from his pocket._

 **Obi-Wan:** Oh, that's just great.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Keep after him! I'll get it!

 _Scarlet jumps off Boga & starts flying. He passes the clones & droid's shootout, a large group of Utapauan troops on lizards attacking a separate group of droids, & civilians hiding in any places they can find. Eventually, he finds the lightsaber laying on a landing platform._

 **Scarlet Fist:** There you are! Alright, let's get you back to Obi-Wan. _**(Scarlet heads back up, soon coming across another landing platform, seeing Obi-Wan dangling off the edge & Grievous standing over him with an electro-staff.)**_ Oh crap! **NERVE KICK!**

 _Scarlet kicks Grievous in the head, causing the general to stagger for a few seconds. When he recovers, he faces Scarlet._

 **General Grievous:** I planned to simply ignore you, but your stupidity will cost you your life!

 **BATTLE: Scarlet Fist vs. General Grievous**

 **BEGIN!**

 _Grievous charges the Color Fighter with the electro-staff. Scarlet rolls to the side to avoid the attack, but the cyborg lunges at the mercenary & jabs his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Scarlet tumbles to the ground & looks up to see Grievous towering over him, ready to deliver a final blow; however, what catches the mercenary's attention is the fact that the general's stomachplate is gone, leaving his organs – including the heart – showing. Scarlet is able to teleport away from the attack & appears behind the general, Obi-Wan's lightsaber in hand._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Hey, Kenobi, can I use this?

 **Obi-Wan:** Why are you asking me? It's your fight, just don't die & let him take it!

 _Grievous once again rushes Scarlet Fist, who meets the general's attack with the lightsaber, using only one hand. However, the general doesn't see the Color Fighter gathering energy in his other hand._

 **Grievous:** Do you really think you can beat me? I've slain countless Jedi! What makes you think you have a chance against me?

 **Scarlet Fist:** Because I'm not a Jedi. _**(Extends the pointer finger of his free hand.)**_ I'm a Color Fighter. **Paralysis Poke!** _ **(Scarlet Fist jabs his finger into Grievous' exposed heart. The cyborg freezes up & falls to the ground, unable to move.) **_Huh, what do you know? Works on cyborgs to! But just to be safe… _**(Scarlet takes all of the weapons the general has on him & then uses Obi-Wan's lightsaber to cut off the general's arms.) **_Just stay down.

 **WINNER: Scarlet Fist**

 _By this point, Obi-Wan has climbed back onto the platform. The Jedi has walked up to Scarlet's side._

 **Obi-Wan:** Huh. Not bad.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Thanks. Darklord gave Moltar & I lessons on how to use these things. So, we caught him; now what?

 **Obi-Wan:** Now, we take him back to Corusant & put him in jail. _(Hard to believe it…we finally have both Dooku & Grievous in our custody. This war is almost over. All we have to do is find Dooku's master & the galaxy will finally be at peace again!)_


	5. Episode 5: Jail Time

**Episode 5: Jail Break**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Scarlet Fist & Obi-Wan Kenobi fought General Grievous on Utapau. After a battle, Scarlet managed to incapacitate the cyborg. Now, it seems that the war between the Republic & the Separatists is almost over! However, what has become of Darth Darklord?_

 **OP: Dragon Ball Heroes: Galaxy Mission by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _Meanwhile, on Coruscant…_

 _In a prison jail cell, Darth Darklord & Count Dooku are sitting down. The count is observing his new cybernetic hands; he is silent._

 **Darth Darklord:** So…do you like them?

 **Count Dooku:** …

 **Darth Darklord:** Look, I know it's not the hands that are bothering you. What's wrong?

 **Count Dooku:** …Why are you so concerned?

 **Darth Darklord:** Because I am! Why wouldn't I be? We're the only Sith Lords left; we need to stick together!

 **Count Dooku:** Sith Lords aren't supposed to stick together! Of course, I've learned THAT lesson the hard way.

 **Darth Darklord:** What are you talking about?

 **Count Dooku:** …The Chancellor, the old man your friends "rescued", is my master, Darth Sidious.

 **Darth Darklord: I KNEW IT!** I knew I felt some powerful energy off that man! _**(Realization sets in.)**_ Wait…he told Skywalker to kill you.

 **Count Dooku:** Indeed he did. He plans to corrupt young Anakin to the dark side. It sounded perfect; what better way to destroy the Jedi than corrupting their so-called "Chosen One"? All this time, I believed Sidious intended him to be my apprentice in the dark side…how foolish I was. I should have known he had no intention of allowing me to carry on his plan.

 **Darth Darklord:** So it's true? Is Anakin Skywalker really the Chosen One?

 **Count Dooku:** Well, I've never seen a more powerful Force user. If he's not the Chosen One, then the prophecy must be fake or there will be someone even more powerful yet to be found. And if Sidious turns him…then the galaxy will be his for the taking.

 **Darth Darklord:** Why did you join the Sith?

 **Count Dooku:** Well, I use to be a Jedi Master. However, I realized that the Order had become just another tool to be used by Republic politics. The only way to truly protect the galaxy is to use the dark side.

 **Darth Darklord:** Did Sidious tell you that?

 **Count Dooku:** …I believed that Sidious could help me. If the Sith were in control, we would no longer answer to politicians who used the Order to further their own corrupt ambitions. But now…I don't know what path to take anymore.

 **Darth Darklord:** So, what's Sidious' plan?

 **Count Dooku:** As Supreme Chancellor, Sidious has the authority to execute a law known as Order 66: Those clone troopers that the Jedi command? When they get the order, they'll kill every Jedi they can find. Then, Sidious will have no one to stop him from transforming the Republic into an Empire, & declaring himself Emperor.

 **Darth Darklord:** What?! The Republic has been around for…a long time! There's no way the Senate will allow that! There'll be riots!

 **Count Dooku:** Not with Sidious' secret weapon; a superweapon known as Project: Stardust. It's a battle station with the power to destroy entire planets. Sidious will use it to keep the systems from rebelling.

 **Darth Darklord:** …Why? Why do the Jedi & Sith always fight? Every time we do, innocents die, horrors are unleashed, & entire planets are blown to bits! **WHY CAN'T WE JUST GET ALONG?!**

 **Count Dooku:** Face it, the Jedi & Sith will never stop warring each other; our views of the Force are unable to coexist.

 _Darth Darklord tears up…then has an idea._

 **Darth Darklord:** Wait…what is the Sith's views on the dark side?

 **Count Dooku:** …It should be used to dominate others.

 **Darth Darklord:** Yes, but Sith Lords…they always feel hate & fear, yes?

 **Count Dooku:** Your point?

 **Darth Darklord:** Well, that's **NOT** the opposite of the Jedi! They fight without emotion, not just hate & fear.

 **Count Dooku:** What are you saying?

 **Darth Darklord:** What if the Sith have been looking at the dark side wrong all this time? What if…the dark side isn't just rage & fear…but just emotion in general?

 **Count Dooku:** What do you mean? Every Force user that has fallen to the dark side have felt nothing but rage.

 **Darth Darklord:** That's only because they focus on those emotions. But what if they tried focusing on compassion…love…hope…joy? Do you think it would work?

 **Count Dooku:** It's never been done before.

 **Darth Darklord:** In that case, I'll just have to be the first! Even rage can be used for good, if you can control it. The Jedi suppress emotions…so the Sith should use them to help protect the galaxy! If we can do that…maybe the Jedi & Sith can coexist!

 **Count Dooku:** You underestimate the dark side.

 **Darth Darklord:** Do I? Well, let's find out! We're going to bust out of here, & take Sidious down! Dooku, are you with me?

 **Count Dooku:** …*sigh* It's a suicide mission, but if I'm to die either way… how shall we escape?

 **Darth Darklord:** Well, I can teleport us out.

 **Count Dooku:** Wait…we could have escaped at any time?!

 _Once again, realization hits Darth Darklord._

 **Darth Darklord:** …Never mind that now, let's just get our lightsabers & get out of here!

 _Darklord takes Dooku's hand & teleports them both out of the cell._


	6. Episode 6: The Rise of Darth Vader

**Episode 6: The Birth of Darth Vader**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Darth Darklord learned from Count Dooku that the Chancellor was actually a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious. The Sith Lord plans to turn Anakin Skywalker to the dark side & use the clone troopers to kill the Jedi, leaving virtually no resistance against him! Vowing to stop him, Darklord teleports out of his jail cell, with Dooku coming along. However…is it already too late?_

 **OP: Dragon Ball Heroes: Galaxy Mission by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _Darklord & Dooku wind up in the middle of a street; it's dark. However, a crowd has formed a circle around an area a few feet where the two Sith have appeared. When they approach, however, the crowd parts quickly._

 **Darth Darklord:** Wait, we're not here to cause trouble. What happened?

 **?:** Darklord! Is that you?

 _Out from the crowd, Captain Parkour appears & quickly grabs Darklord in a hug._

 **Captain Parkour:** Glad to see you my friend! I'm afraid terrible things have happened!

 **Darth Darklord:** What are you talking about?

 **Captain Parkour:** Come see!

 _The captain leads the two Sith through the crowd, which opens up to a terrible sight: Mace Windu, both arms missing & horribly burned. Alkaline keeps the crowd back while Emo is at the Jedi Master's side, slowly closing his book & getting to his feet._

 **Emo:** …He's gone.

 **Count Dooku:** Master Windu…dead?

 **Darth Darklord:** Who did this? Was it Sidious?

 **Captain Parkour:** The villainous Chancellor slew three Jedi, but he merely struck the final blow to Master Windu. No, the one who struck at Master Windu first was…

 **Darth Darklord:** Don't tell me…

 **Captain Parkour:** Yes…Anakin Skywalker.

 _ **Earlier that day…**_

 _Team Go-Go, Anakin, & the Chancellor are all sitting in the Galaxies Opera House, watching a performance._

 **Captain Parkour:** Chancellor, I must thank you for allowing us to attend this performance!

 **Palpatine:** But of course! I can't leave my bodyguards just for a performance.

 **Alkaline:** This is one heck of an opera, right Emo?

 _Emo has his face buried in one of his books._

 **Emo:** Eh. It's okay.

 **Palpatine:** You know, Anakin, I'm surprised you were assigned for my protection. I would expect you to be on the front lines.

 **Anakin:** Well, I admit I'm…somewhat disappointed I can't help my master, but this mission is important to; the Council has their reasons.

 **Palpatine:** And those reasons are?

 **Captain Parkour:** Anakin is the Chosen One, is he not? You could not ask for a finer guard!

 **Palpatine:** Is that all? I'm no Jedi, but I can tell something's bothering you, Anakin. _**(Anakin says nothing.)**_ They asked you to spy on me, didn't they?

 **Emo:** Yep.

 **Anakin, CP, & Alkaline: EMO!**

 **Emo:** The Council just wants to make sure you have the Republic's protection as your first priority.

 **Palpatine:** Is that what they told you?

 **Anakin:** What do you mean?

 **Palpatine:** Remember back to your early teachings, Anakin. "All those who gain power are afraid to lose it." Even the Jedi.

 **Alkaline:** Well, when politicians try & gain control of an order that has been around for as long as the government has, of course there's going to be resistance!

 **Palpatine:** I fear it's more than that. Anakin, you must sense what I have come to suspect . . . the Jedi Council want control of the Republic . . . they're planning to betray me.

 **Anakin:** What?! That's crazy! Look, I'll admit I've butted heads with them a fair number of times, but even I know their better than that; the Jedi use their power for good!

 **Palpatine:** Good & Justice are points of view; for example, The Dark Lords of the Sith believe in security and justice also, yet they are considered by the Jedi to be evil.

 **Emo:** Wow, I wonder why? All they ever did was enslave entire species, cause numerous genocides, & blow up a couple of planets. And that's on a good day.

 **Palpatine:** Yes, the Sith have committed those acts, but only when necessary. If the Jedi felt that one species were a threat to the galaxy, would they not try to destroy them before they could harm others?

 **Emo:** You seem to know a great deal about the Sith, Chancellor. You a fan boy or something?

 **Palpatine:** Oh no, just my opinions I came to after reading a few stories in the Jedi Temple; I make visits there from time to time. Have any of you heard the tragedy of Darth Plagueis "the wise"?

 **Anakin:** No.

 **Palpatine:** It's a legend I found deep in the Jedi library. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise he could use the Force to influence the midi-chlorians to create life ... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying.

 _Anakin perks up at this comment._

 **Anakin:** He could actually save people from death?

 **Emo:** Big deal; back home we have magic spheres that can resurrect people.

 _Anakin doesn't seem to hear Emo's comment._

 **Anakin:** What happened to him?

 **Palpatine:** He became so powerful . . . the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Plagueis never saw it coming. The legend was apparently a warning against the dark side, but with powers like the kind Plagueis possessed, I can see why Dooku would turn.

 **Anakin:** Is it possible to learn this power?

 **Palpatine:** Not for a Jedi.

 _ **Several hours later…**_

 _Anakin is piloting a speeder across the city, with Team Go-Go in the back seat._

 **Alkaline:** So, Anakin, you seemed rather interested in that story Palpatine shared. Any reason why?

 **Anakin:** I don't think that's your business.

 **Emo:** Anakin, I'm totally getting a Fullmetal Alchemist Father vibe from this guy! _**(Anakin turns around, confused.)**_ …That's bad.

 **Captain Parkour:** Skywalker, use common sense! If the Sith truly had this power, would they not be invincible?

 **Anakin:** The Chancellor said it would only work on people Plagueis cared about; Sith think only of themselves.

 **Emo:** And you don't? This guy's trying to string you along! The best anyone could do in raising the dead besides Dragon Balls would be necromancy, & speaking from personal experience, it's not a good idea.

 **Captain Parkour:** Emo is correct, Skywalker! …Wait, from personal experience?

 **Emo:** Before you say anything, I got permission, it was supervised, & it was only one corpse. No one got hurt, but it was close. Reanimated corpses tend to get…hungry.

 **Captain Parkour:** …Skywalker, despite your glaring flaws, I can tell you have a good heart, & I would find it sad if you were devoured by a zombie.

 **Anakin:** Will you just **SHUT UP!** What do you know?! _**(Just then, Anakin pulls up to the Senate building.)**_ Get out & meet up with the Chancellor. I have to do something.

 _Team Go-Go exists the vehicle. Anakin flies off._

 **Alkaline:** Anyone else wondering what his deal is?

 **Emo:** I'm starting to wish we'd never agreed to this vacation.

 **Captain Parkour:** Never mind that now, my friends! We must guard the Chancellor, personal feelings or not!

 _The trio enter the Senate building & make their way to the Chancellor's office. When they enter, they see the old man holding a hologram of a sphere-like station._

 **Alkaline:** Err…Chancellor?

 _The Chancellor looks up, jumping slightly. He turns the hologram off._

 **Palpatine:** Oh, you three! Sorry, I didn't hear you come in! Please, have a seat!

 _The three each sit down._

 **Palpatine:** So, I hear that you three come from an entirely different universe. May I ask what it's like?

 **Alkaline:** Well, it's not as advanced as this one; the farthest mankind has gotten is setting foot on our planet's moon. We don't have the Force either; that's why the Council is okay with us taking Dooku back home when the war is over.

 **Palpatine:** I see. Is there anything you have that our galaxy doesn't?

 **Captain Parkour:** Actually, yes! You see, many of the heroes back home draw upon Ki; it's an energy that comes from a combination of physical strength & the power of the soul. It similar to the Force, except anyone can use it, with enough training.

 **Alkaline:** Plus, the Force doesn't let someone shot huge energy blasts…I think.

 **Palpatine:** Interesting. You know, when this war is over, I would like to visit your universe.

 _The group converses with the Chancellor for the next half-hour until Anakin walks in._

 **Palpatine:** Ah, Anakin! Good to see you.

 **Anakin:** I just got word; Master Kenobi & Scarlet Fist have captured General Grievous.

 **Palpatine:** Excellent! With both Separatist leaders captured, the enemy will have no choice but to surrender!

 **Captain Parkour:** Yes! Victory is within our grasp!

 **Anakin:** Yeah…just wish I had been there to see it.

 **Palpatine:** It is upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't seem to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?

 **Alkaline:** Well, they said he wasn't ready.

 **Palpatine:** Well, I believe he's more than ready! They fear his power, afraid of what he can become.

 **Emo:** That sounds…ominous.

 **Palpatine:** Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force.

 **Emo:** Oh yeah? And what do you know about the Force?

 **Palpatine:** My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the dark side.

 **Anakin:** You know the dark side?!

 **Emo: I KNEW IT!** I felt that dark power on the ship! It was just like Dooku…only stronger!

 **Captain Parkour:** Then that can only mean one thing…

 **Anakin:** …You're Count Dooku's master! This war is YOUR doing!

 _Anakin ignites his lightsaber while Team Go-Go quickly surrounds the old Sith Lord._

 **Palpatine:** Now Anakin, I'm sure you don't want to do this. After all, if I'm dead, what will become of Padme?

 **Anakin:** …What?

 **Captain Parkour:** Who's Padme?

 **Palpatine:** Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death.

 _Captain Parkour suddenly bursts into laughter._

 **Captain Parkour:** Wife?! That's silly; Jedi can't marry! Darklord made that very clear! Isn't that right Anakin?

 **Anakin:** …

 **Emo:** …No way. You mean you…?

 **Palpatine:** You have great wisdom, Anakin. Know the power of the dark side. The power to save Padme.

 _For a moment, all is still; then Anakin turns his lightsaber off._

 **Anakin:** Come on guys, we're going to the Jedi Council.

 **Captain Parkour:** What?! We can't just leave this villain unattended! Fight alongside us Anakin, we can take this old man together!

 **Palpatine:** I am not going anywhere. You have time to decide my fate. Perhaps you'll reconsider and help me rule the galaxy for the good of all. Besides, I am in your debt, Team Go-Go; soon, I can bring order & peace to other universes as well.

 **Emo:** Yeah, you talk about peace, but I kinda think you mean the other thing.

 **Anakin:** Guys, we're going!

 **Alkaline:** But –

 **Palpatine:** Go, tell the Council if you wish. But know that I'm the only one that can help you save her.

 _Anakin walks out, with Team Go-Go reluctantly following._

 **Captain Parkour:** Skywalker, he's messing with your mind! Please, ask yourself this: would Padme want you to do this?

 **Anakin:** …

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

 _The group arrives at the Jedi Temple & catches Mace Windu & several other Jedi Council members boarding a vessel._

 **Alkaline:** Hey, Master Windu! Where're you going?

 **Mace Windu:** We have just received word that Obi-Wan & Scarlet Fist have captured General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate.

 **Emo:** One problem with that. Palpatine is a Sith Lord; the same one who trained Count Dooku.

 **Mace Windu:** What?! How do you know this?

 **Captain Parkour:** The villain revealed his identity to us himself! He attempted to convince Anakin to join him, but he resisted enough to escape!

 **Mace Windu:** Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive.

 **Captain Parkour:** Agreed! We will take this villain down together!

 **Mace Windu:** No, you four stay here. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment.

 **Anakin:** With all due respect Master, Palpatine is very powerful.

 **Alkaline:** Not to mention that Palpatine wants him alive. He could keep the old man off-guard.

 **Mace Windu:** No, its too dangerous. If he tries to get inside your head again…just stay in the Council Chamber until we return.

 **Anakin:** Yes Master.

 _Anakin walks into the temple._

 **Mace Windu:** You three keep an eye on him. He's in emotional turmoil; there's no telling what side he'll take at this point.

 **Captain Parkour:** Master Windu?

 **Mace Windu:** Yes?

 **Captain Parkour:** …Never mind, it can wait.

 **Mace Windu:** Very well.

 _The Jedi Master boards the shuttle & take off towards the Senate building._

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

 _Palpatine sits in his chair, when suddenly, one of his guards come flying into his office._

 **Palpatine's Guard:** Uh…there's someone to see you sir.

 _Master Windu & the other Masters storm into the office._

 **Palpatine:** Greetings Master Windu. Is everything all right?

 **Mace Windu:** In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor.

 _Palpatine slowly rises from his chair._

 **Palpatine:** Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?

 **Mace Windu:** Indeed we are. Surrender, or we will be forced to use lethal force.

 _Palpatine takes out a lightsaber & ignites it, a red blade shooting out._

 **Palpatine:** It's treason, then.

 _Palpatine leaps towards the Jedi!_

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Anakin sits in the Council Chamber, lost in thought. He slowly gets to his feat._

 **Anakin:** No…I can't let her die.

 _Anakin races out of the chamber & towards the hanger, passing Team Go-Go._

 **Captain Parkour:** So, you think they'll let us keep his lightsaber?

 **Emo:** Hey, Skywalker's making a run for it!

 **Alkaline:** Anakin, NO! **STOP!**

 _The three rush Anakin, only to fly back with a Force Push._

 **Anakin:** Stay out of my way! I need to do this!

 _Anakin runs out._

 **Emo:** Great. He's a lovesick fool.

 **Captain Parkour:** After him, fellow heroes! **(** _ **The three chase the Jedi Knight, only to see him take off in a speeder.)**_ Emo! Use a flight spell!

 **Emo:** Alright! I call upon the power of Garuda to propel me across the vast expanse! I call upon… **Windy Catapult!**

 _The three are lifted out of the air & are sent flying!_

 **Alkaline:** Uh Emo? Will this get us to the Senate Building?

 **Emo:** No, but it should land us in another ship.

 _Just then, the trio land in a passing ship._

 **Random Driver:** What the –?

 **Captain Parkour:** Quickly! Drive us to the Senate Building, civilian! The fate of the Republic rests on your shoulders!

 **Random Driver:** Uh, okay!

 _The driver turns towards the Senate building & steps on the gas._

 _After ten minutes, the car arrives in front of the Senate building. Team Go-Go jump out._

 **Captain Parkour:** Thank you, you may have saved the Republic!

 _The three race into the building & run to the Chancellor's chambers only to see three of the Jedi Masters dead on the floor._

 **Emo:** Whoa, that's dark.

 **Captain Parkour:** Quick, the next room!

 _The three race into the next room & see Windu & Palpatine in battle. Palpatine's face is now gray & clammy, his eyes yellow. However, Windu doesn't notice Anakin raising his lightsaber behind him._

 **Team Go-Go: Anakin, NO!**

 _The shout comes too late; Anakin cuts Windu's arms off, leaving the Jedi Master defenseless. Palpatine then shoots lightning from his fingers, electrocuting the Jedi._

 **Palpatine: POWER! POWER! Unlimited…POWER!**

 _Palpatine then flings Master Windu out the window. Team Go-Go stares in shock._

 **Captain Parkour:** Anakin…what are you doing?

 **Anakin:** …Saving my wife. _**(Anakin faces the heroes, lightsaber in hand.)**_ I'm sorry.

 **Emo:** Uh…time to go boys!

 **Captain Parkour:** Emo, wait!

 _Emo grabs the other two & teleports out._

 **Palpatine:** Let them be, Skywalker. They will die for their "justice" soon enough. **(Approaches Anakin.)** Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force.

 **Anakin:** I…I will do whatever you ask.

Palpatine: Good. From this moment on, you will be my apprentice. Together, we will save Padme & bring order to the galaxy, & soon, the entire universe as well. Now rise…Darth Vader.

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Team Go-Go materialize in the street, near Windu's body. A sizeable group has surrounded them._

 **Captain Parkour:** Alkaline, keep the crowd at bay. Emo, see if you can revive him. _**(Emo rushes to Windu's side.)**_ _Damn it, Skywalker, you don't know what you're getting into!_

 **?:** Wait, we're not here to cause trouble. What happened?

 **Captain Parkour:** Darklord! Is that you?


	7. Episode 7: The End

**Episode 7: The End…**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Darth Darklord & Count Dooku found themselves on a street in front of a shocking sight: Jedi Master Mace Windu dead, killed by Darth Sidious & Anakin Skywalker, who had turned to the dark side despite the efforts of Team Go-Go. Is this the end of the Jedi Order?_

 **OP: Dragon Ball Heroes: Galaxy Mission by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _Two hours later, the group is sitting in a bar._

 **Count Dooku:** So it's too late; Anakin has fallen to the dark side.

 **Alkaline:** What do we do? We need to stop Sidious!

 **Count Dooku:** Stop Darth Sidious? Impossible. It was already a suicide mission before he corrupted Anakin; with the Chosen One at his side…

 **Captain Parkour:** Nonsense! No one is invincible! We can stop him! All we need to do is get some Jedi to help! Even the Chosen One could not overcome the combined power of an army of Jedi Knights! We can recruit allies at the Jedi Temple!

 **Darth Darklord:** …Oh no.

 **Emo:** What?

 **Darth Darklord:** Master Dooku, you said Sidious planned to destroy the entire Jedi Order, right?

 **Count Dooku:** Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if Sidious has already sent Skywalker to destroy the Temple.

 **Alkaline:** Holy smokes, there are kids in there!

 **Captain Parkour:** Then we must warn the Temple of the invasion!

 **Emo:** Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

 _The group rushes out of the bar…except for Captain Parkour, who quickly comes back to pay the tab._

 _ **Ten minutes later…**_

 _The five-man group arrives at the Jedi Temple, only to be immediately surrounded by Jedi Knights._

 **Jedi Knight #1:** Hold it right there, Dooku! You thought you could just walk in here, did you?

 **Darth Darklord:** Wait, listen to me! You're all in danger! You have to get the younglings out of here & get as far from Coruscant as possible!

 **Jedi Knight #1:** You mean abandon our Temple to you? Forgive me if I don't believe you.

 **Captain Parkour:** He speaks the truth! Master Windu is dead, slain by the Chancellor, also known as Darth Sidious, & Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen One has joined the dark side!

 **Jedi Knight #2:** What? Master Windu is…dead?

 **Jedi Knight #3:** Master Skywalker…a Sith? No, that's impossible!

 **Emo:** Well, I think you're about to get proof. Look!

 _Everyone turns to the door & sees Anakin leading a squadron of clone troopers towards the Temple._

 **Count Dooku:** Order 66 has begun.

 **Darth Darklord:** Get the younglings out of here, **NOW!** We'll cover you, **GO!**

 _Some of the knights race to evacuate the younglings, while the others join the group in facing the squadron. They walk outside to face Anakin._

 **Count Dooku:** Well, young Skywalker, I see you took my advice about using hate & anger, but I never expected you to go this far.

 **Darth Vader:** Anakin Skywalker is no more. I'm Darth Vader.

 **Captain Parkour:** Anakin, stop this madness! Do you think Sidious would share the power to control death with you even if it existed?

 **Darth Vader:** Just shut up. This has nothing to do with you. Step aside & surrender your ship, & I'll spare your lives.

 **Darth Darklord:** Wait, our ship? Sidious wants our ship?!

 **Alkaline:** Uh…we may have told Sidious about the existence of other worlds & universes.

 **Darth Darklord:** Oh no; if Sidious figures out how to travel between worlds…no! I won't let that happen!

 **Captain Parkour:** You heard him, Skywalker! You & your soldiers will not step one foot in this temple!

 **Darth Vader:** Fine! Troopers, kill them all!

 **BATTLE: Darth Vader VS. Team Go-Go, Count Dooku, & Darth Darklord**

 **BEGIN!**

 _While the clone troopers & the Jedi Knights face off, Dooku, Darklord, & Team Go-Go all go after Vader. Dooku ignites his lightsaber & crosses blades with the new Sith Lord. Meanwhile, Captain Parkour gets behind Anakin & delivers a kick to the fallen Jedi's back, allowing Dooku to get the upper hand._

 **Darth Vader:** ( _Okay, what's going on?! I can't sense these guys!)_ GRR… **GET OUT OF MY WAY!**

 _Suddenly, a massive burst of Force explodes around Vader, sending all of his opponents back._

 **Emo:** Okay, that's new.

 **Count Dooku:** That was Force Repulse. It appears that Skywalker has become even more powerful when channeling the dark side.

 _Vader faces Captain Parkour, his face twisted in fury._

 **Darth Vader:** I'm sick & tired of your justice talk! **DIE!**

 _The Sith Lord fires lightning from his hands which strikes the captain; however, it has no effect._

 **Captain Parkour:** Ah, so you can shoot lightning now. Good to know.

 **Darth Vader:** What the hell?! Why are you still alive?!

 **Captain Parkour:** Because…I wear a rubber suit! But never mind that, Skywalker! Hear my words! You think this will save your wife? There are children in this building, Anakin! Do they deserve to die? I swear to you, Chosen One; no matter what you say or do…no matter what happens…I will defeat you, & free you from Sidious' control!

 **Darth Vader:** **SHUT UP!**

 _Vader rushes Captain Parkour, lightsaber in hand, before getting blocked by Darth Darklord._

 **Darth Darklord:** Anakin, you're making the same mistakes Revan & Malak made. You know how this is going to end.

 **Darth Vader:** Yes, I know _exactly_ how this will end. Your scarlet friend can't save you now!

 _As Vader & Darklord duel, a ship takes off behind the Jedi Temple._

 **Darth Vader:** Wait…no!

 **Captain Parkour:** **HAHA!** The younglings live to fight another day!

 **Emo:** Then I guess our mission is complete.

 **Darth Darklord:** Emo's right. **Dark Side Shockwave!** _ **(Darklord fires a blast of energy that knocks Vader back.)**_ Time to regroup!

 _Everyone gathers around Darklord, who teleports out. Meanwhile, the clone troopers gang up on the last surviving Jedi Knight. The Knight makes a brave stand, but is ultimately struck down. However, only a small amount of the clone troopers remain. Anakin gets up & pulls out a holo. He contacts Darth Sidious._

 **Darth Vader:** Master, the temple is ours, but the Jedi younglings were able to get away. It appears Count Dooku & Darth Darklord have decided to oppose us.

 **Darth Sidious:** A minor inconvenience. Death will find them all soon enough. For now, secure the ship & destroy anything else in the temple. Activate the signal of gathering; it should draw other Jedi into our clutches.

 **Darth Vader:** Yes Master. _(…Would Sidious really help me save Padme? Maybe…no, I can't back out now. If there's a chance I can save her, I have to take it…no matter the cost!)_


	8. Episode 8: And the Beginning

**Episode 8: …And The Beginning**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: Darth Darklord, Count Dooku, & Team Go-Go defended the Jedi Temple against Anakin Skywalker, now calling himself Darth Vader. They managed to buy time for the younglings to escape, but many Jedi Knights were killed in the attack. Is this the end of the Jedi Order?_

 **OP: Dragon Ball Heroes: Galaxy Mission by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _On Utapau, Obi-Wan & Scarlet Fist watch as General Grievous is carried onto a ship. The two then get on Boga & approach the clone commander._

 **Obi-Wan:** Commander Cody, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels; we'll be with them shortly.

 **Commander Cody:** Yes sir.

 _The Jedi Master & Color Fighter take off to the higher levels. Just then, Cody's comlink beeps. The clone answers & is greeted by Darth Sidious._

 **Darth Sidious:** Execute Order 66.

 **Commander Cody:** It will be done, my lord. _**(Cody then gestures to a nearby trooper manning a turret.)**_ Order 66 has been approved. Fire on the Jedi.

 _Meanwhile, Obi-Wan & Scarlet Fist ride Boga on the upper levels, cutting down any droids in their way. Suddenly, a turret blast hits Boga, throwing the two to the ground._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Hey, that was one of ours! _**(Turns to where the blast came from.)**_ **Hey, watch where you fire that thing! You just killed our ride, you team-killing fudgetart!**

 **Obi-Wan:** "Fudgetart?"

 **Scarlet Fist:** Well, would you rather me say – _**(The turret fires again, aiming straight at them.)**_ **GET DOWN!** _ **(Scarlet pushes Obi-Wan to the ground, narrowly avoiding the blast.)**_ Something tells me that they're doing this on purpose. We should go.

 **Obi-Wan:** Agreed.

 _Scarlet Fist grabs Obi-Wan by the shoulders & flies off, carrying the Jedi Master._

 _Meanwhile, on Mygeeto…_

 _Clone troopers lead by a Jedi with a large cranium face off against a swarm off droids across a bridge. However, Sir Sayian is on the droid's side, cutting down every enemy droid he comes across._

 **Sir Sayian: HAHA! Have at thee, foul puppets of war!**

 _The lead clone suddenly gets a call on his comlink. Darth Sidious addresses the commander._

 **Darth Sidious:** Execute Order 66.

 **Clone Commander:** Yes sir.

 _The clones turn their weapons toward the Jedi Master. Sir Sayian turns around & sees the clones._

 **Sir Sayain: Sir Mundi of Cerea! Behind you!** _ **(The Jedi Master turns around, but is shot before he can defend himself.)**_ How dare you turn on your leader! **Prepare to join your fallen comrades!**

 _Sir Sayian charges the clones, using his shield to block blaster fire._

 _Cato Neimoidia…_

 _Spotlight Eye is flying alongside a Jedi Starfighter. Suddenly, the clone pilots behind the Starfighter blast the ship, sending it crashing to the surface._

 **Spotlight Eye:** Holy – Master Koon!

 _Spotlight dives down towards the crash sight._

 _Saleucami…_

 _Zombie Skater is skating alongside a Jedi Master on a speeder bike, followed by two clones._

 **Zombie Skater:** And so I say "Look pal, you can't skate without a body!" But did the ghost listen to me? No! I don't even know HOW he ended up in the hospital, he's got no bones to break! I mean, it's – _**(Suddenly, the clones shoot the Jedi's speeder, causing it to burst into flames!)**_ **WHOA!** Hey, what gives you guys?! _**(The clones then turn their blasters on Zombie Skater.)**_ Uh oh.

 _The undead skater then speeds away, chased by the two clones._

 _Kashyyyk…_

 _Moltar punches the ground on the beach, causing an explosion of lava that melts many of the droids._

 **Moltar:** Whew! I'm wiped out! Can you guys handle it from here, or can I do anything else?

 **Clone Trooper:** It's okay sir, we can take it from here.

 _Moltar flies off to where Master Yoda is observing the battle._

 **Moltar:** Well, I'm beat, but we've got the droids on the run, Master Yoda; won't be long till we win! _**(Moltar then notices that Master Yoda looks pained; he's clutching his chest, his face showing extreme despair.)**_ Hey, are you alright? You look like you're injured. _**(Moltar then notices two clone trooper aiming their weapons at the small Jedi Master.)**_ Hey, what are you doing?! Master Yoda, get behind – _**(Yoda then whips around & pulls the trooper's guns out of their hands. He then leaps towards the clones, lightsaber in hand, & cuts them both down.) **_…Uh, never mind.

 **Yoda:** A disturbance in the Force I feel. To Coruscant we must go.

 **Moltar:** Alright then. _**(The two make their way to Yoda's ship.)**_ Master Yoda?

 **Yoda:** Hmrm?

 **Moltar:** Remind me never to make you mad.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

 _Obi-Wan & Scarlet Fist are in Obi-Wan's Starfighter, on their way back to Coruscant, when they get a call from Zombie Skater._

 **Zombie Skater:** Hey, dudes, listen, did you get shot at by the clone dudes too?

 **Scarlet Fist:** Wait, they turned on you too?

 **Zombie Skater:** Yeah! I barely managed to get away. It's totally bogus!

 _Just then, Stoplight Eye calls._

 **Stoplight Eye:** _Hey guys. Listen, I can't talk too loud; someone might find me._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Let me guess, clones?

 **Stoplight Eye:** _Afraid so. They shot down Plo Koon's Starfighter…he didn't make it._

 _Sir Sayian then calls._

 **Sir Sayian:** Sir Scarlet! Sir Kenobi! Are you alright?!

 **Obi-Wan:** We're fine. Is Master Mundi with you?

 **Sir Sayian:** No, the Jedi Master was cut down by his own troops! I managed to slay them & took one of their ships. What shall our next quest be?

 _A call then comes through from Moltar._

 **Moltar:** Guys, did the clones –

 **Everyone:** Yes.

 **Moltar:** Oh no. Master Yoda said that its happening everywhere!

 **Scarlet Fist:** You mean… Obi-Wan & Yoda are the only Jedi left?

 **Moltar:** Maybe. Listen, Master Yoda said we need to get to Coruscant. We'll meet at the Jedi Temple.

 **Stoplight Eye:** If there is a Jedi Temple.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

 _Everyone approaches the Temple. Outside, Darth Darklord sits meditating surrounded by the bodies of clone troopers._

 **Scarlet Fist/Moltar:** Darklord!

 _The two rush Darklord & pull him into a group hug._

 **Darth Darklord:** Guys! Thank God you're alright.

 **Obi-Wan:** What happened? Where's Anakin?

 **Darth Darklord:** I'll explain everything once Team Go-Go gets here with Senator Amidala.

 _Count Dooku walks out of the Temple._

 **Count Dooku:** The signal is shut down, but the ship you arrived in is gone.

 **Stoplight Eye:** Our ship is gone?! How are we gonna get back home?!

 **?:** Greetings, everyone!

 _Team Go-Go arrives with a young, brown-haired, brown-eyed woman._

 **Count Dooku:** Senator Amidala. How kind of you to join us.

 **Padme:** Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, it's good to see you.

 **Zombie Skater:** Alright, we're all here. What's going on?

 **Count Dooku:** What's going on is the fruition of Darth Sidious' plans.

 **Stoplight Eye:** Who?

 **Darth Darklord:** That's Palpatine's true identity. He's been planning his rise to power since before the Battle of Naboo. He manipulated events to become the Chancellor & get enough power to execute Order 66; the total destruction of the Jedi Order.

 **Zombie Skater:** Wait, does that mean Anakin is…dead?

 **Count Dooku** : If only his fate was that peaceful. I'm afraid that young Skywalker…has joined Darth Sidious as his apprentice.

 **Everyone:** **WHAT?!**

 **Captain Parkour:** I'm afraid it's true. We saw Skywalker attack Master Windu with our own eyes! He calls himself Darth Vader now. He would have killed the younglings in this very temple if we didn't buy them time to escape.

 **Zombie Skater:** So the Order isn't completely wiped out. Well, that's some good news at least.

 **Moltar:** But it doesn't make sense. Why would the Chosen One join the Sith?

 **Count Dooku:** Perhaps you should ask Senator Amidala that question.

 **Sir Sayian:** Come again?

 **Captain Parkour:** …Skywalker & Amidala were married. She's pregnant with his kids.

 **Zombie Skater:** Oh my gosh, congratulations!

 **Scarlet Fist:** Probably not a good time, Skater.

 **Zombie Skater:** Hey, she needs some encouragement today!

 **Darth Darklord:** Anyway, Sidious has transformed the Republic into an Empire. And now that he has our ship, he can expand his rule to other worlds, or even other universes!

 **Scarlet Fist:** I doubt that. The guy wouldn't get past Jexi the Hunter.

 **Obi-Wan:** Jexi the Hunter?

 **Scarlet Fist:** Oh, he's a Color Fighter I read about in the scrolls I used to make my Nerve Style. Apparently, he's master of the Basic Style of Color Fighting. That's pretty much all I know.

 **Captain Parkour:** Regardless, he must be stopped sooner than later! I suggest we go on the offensive; Not even Sidious could defeat all of us at once!

 **Darth Darklord:** Actually, only me, Dooku, & Yoda will fight Sidious. The rest of you need to go to Mustafar; that's where Anakin is. You need to convince him to turn away from Sidious' influence.

 **Obi-Wan:** Hold on, why do you want to stop Sidious? I thought you wanted to protect the Sith.

 **Darth Darklord:** I do…but I want to protect the galaxy even more! I think that the light & dark side can coexist; maybe Sidious is just using it wrong. If the Jedi are the light that protect the galaxy, then the Sith will be the darkness that protects the light! It's time for the Sith to end…& a new Sith to rise!

 **Captain Parkour:** Wait! May I give a speech of my own?

 **Darth Darklord:** Sure, why not.

 **Captain Parkour:** Yes! _**(Gets in front of the group.)**_ Jedi! Heroes! My allies! In your eyes, I see despair! Sadness! Fear! But I tell you now, this darkness will pass! We heroes have a friend back home who would say "The LORD is with us, so whom shall we fear"? I believe that the LORD shines upon us, & supports our cause! A day may come when the light dies, & the age of the Republic comes crashing down, but it is not this day. This day, we fight! So by all you hold dear in this galaxy, stand…Knights of the Republic!

 _The heroes cheer!_

 **Alkaline:** Wait…how are we gonna get to Mustafar?

 **Captain Parkour:** Emo, can you teleport us there?

 **Emo:** Sure, I can lock onto Anakin's energy & teleports us right to it. Everyone, gather around me. _**(Team Go-Go, Scarlet Fist, Moltar, Sir Sayian, Zombie Skater, Stoplight Eye, Obi-Wan, & Padme gather around Emo, who pulls out a book titled "Void Element, Gold Edition".) **_Right then, let's see…here we go! **I call upon the power of the Vacuum to take me to the location I seek! Black Hole…take us to Anakin Skywalker!**

 _A black hole engulfs the gathered team & disappears._


	9. Episode 9: A Lava Heavy Feelings

**Episode 9: A Lava Heavy Feelings**

 **Narrator:** _Previously on Team Chronicle: The group reunites with Darth Darklord & Team Go-Go on Coruscant & are caught up with the situation. They also discover that Darth Sidious has taken their ship; with it, the Emperor will be able to expand his conquest to other universes! Darklord explains his plan; while he, Yoda, & Dooku take down Sidious, the rest of the group will travel to Mustafar to turn Anakin back from the dark side. Can the Chosen One be saved?_

 **OP: Dragon Ball Heroes: Galaxy Mission by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _Darth Vader is standing, looking out over Mustafar's molten surface, when a black sphere appears behind him. When it dissipates, Obi-Wan, Padme, & the heroes are left._

 **Obi-Wan/Padme: Anakin!**

 _Vader turns around; his eyes are yellow._

 **Anakin:** Padme…why is Obi-Wan here?

 **Padme:** Anakin, please stop! I beg you…These people are saying you've turned to the dark side…say their wrong!

 **Anakin:** Don't listen to them! They're trying to turn you against me!

 **Stoplight Eye:** Pal, the only person who's betrayed you is yourself.

 **Zombie Skater:** Yeah, can't you see your freaking her out? She's got enough stress already!

 **Obi-Wan:** Anakin, I don't want to fight. Come with us; we can help you. It's not too late to turn from this path.

 **Anakin:** **SHUT UP! STUP UP! All of you just SHUT UP!** Can't you see, Padme? I've brought peace to the Republic. I've become the most powerful Force user in history! I can overthrow Sidious, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. We can create the peaceful galaxy you've always dreamed of! We can bring peace everywhere!

 **Emo:** Wow, he's really gone off the deep end, hasn't he?

 **Padme:** …I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . These people were right. You've changed. I'll never stop loving you, but you are going down a path I can't follow.

 **Anakin:** …

 **Sir Sayian:** Sir Skywalker?

 **Anakin:** …no. no, No, NO, NONONO! **IF YOU WON'T JOIN ME…**

 _Anakin ignites his lightsaber. Somehow, it turns from blue to red, & a black aura appears around Darth Vader._

 **Darth Vader: …THEN YOU'LL DIE WITH THEM!**

 **Moltar:** Well, that's never a good sign.

 **Scarlet Fist:** Looks like Anakin has fully given into the dark side. He's become a savage beast; he'll kill & destroy anything in his way if we don't stop him!

 **Obi-Wan:** Anakin…I'm sorry. I should have never let Qui-Gon take you from your mother. I didn't want it to end this way… _**(Ignites his lightsaber.)**_ …but you've left me no choice!

 **Captain Parkour:** Come friends! Together, we shall pull Skywalker out from the jaws of darkness!

 **BATTLE: Heroes of Cross-World & Obi-Wan vs. Darth Vader**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Zombie Skater:** I'll start things off if you don't mind.

 _The undead skater rushes Vader & jabs him in the gut with his skateboard, sending them both flying off an edge._

 **Scarlet Fist:** We have to hurry, Skater won't last long.

 **Moltar:** Don't worry pal, we're in my element now!

 **Captain Parkour:** To battle, my allies! **TALLYHO!**

 _All of the heroes jump to join the fight, except for Scarlet Fist & Moltar._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Hold on, Moltar. I think I have an idea. Remember that technique we've been working on?

 **Moltar:** You mean…that one? But we've never done it outside of testing before!

 **Scarlet Fist:** Maybe, but it may be able to match Anakin's power.

 **Moltar:** Well alright. I hope this works.

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Vader & Zombie Skater are balancing on a metal surface in the lava. Vader is swinging at Skater, who is trying to dodge on the small area. Sir Sayian flies towards them._

 **Sir Sayian:** Sir Skater, catch! _**(Sir Sayian throws his sword to Zombie Skater, who catches it. He then begins to duel with Vader, sword clashing with lightsaber.)**_ Mind your stance, my friend!

 **Zombie Skater:** **This isn't a sword lesson, dude!**

 _Zombie Skater & Darth Vader continue to cross blades while the metal surface they stand on continues to float down the fiery river. Then, a blast of energy strikes the Sith Lord, knocking him to the ground. Team Go-Go then lands on the surface._

 **Captain Parkour:** We shall take it from here, Skater! Sir Sayian, clear him from the area. _**(Sir Sayian picks Zombie Skater up & flies away as Obi-Wan & Stoplight Eye land on the metal square.) **_**Parkour Course!**

 _CP's square forms around the area. In the course, Obi-Wan & Vader duel while the heroes provide back-up. Captain Parkour speeds around Vader, throwing his razors, scratching the Sith Lord. Suddenly, Stoplight Eye gets in front of Vader._

 **Stoplight Eye: Yellow Light.** _ **(Vader slows down to a crawl.)**_ Now, Emo!

 **Emo:** I call upon the power of Thor to strike my enemies! I summon… **Lightning Laser!**

 _The lightning blast strikes Vader, shocking him._

 **Alkaline:** Nice, Emo! Now it's my turn! _**(Alkaline pulls out a bronze column.)**_ **Bronze Sweeper!**

 _Alkaline swings the column into Vader's side, causing him to slam into the wall. Suddenly, the room starts spinning, sending the occupants tumbling around._

 **Emo:** What's going on!?

 _Outside, the cube is going over a lava fall! The cube lands in the river, the people inside crashing to the floor. The cube dissipates, leaving the heroes dizzy. Vader gets up & walks over to Obi-Wan, ready to deliver the killing blow._

 **Darth Vader:** This is the end for you, Jedi. **DIE!**

 _Before Vader can kill Obi-Wan, however, he's punched in the face. When he turns to his attacker, he sees someone in a black robe with a red cape layered with orange spikes, and black & red gauntlets surrounded with red flames._

 **Emo:** Wait…Moltar? Scarlet Fist?

 **?:** We are neither, & we are both. We are… **Molten Fist!**

 **Darth Vader:** It doesn't matter what you do. You're no match for the dark side. None of you are.

 **Molten Fist:** Then come & prove it!

 _The Sith Lord rushes the fusion, lightsaber in hand. He swings wildly at Molten Fist, the fusion continually blocking the attacks. The fusion then jumps onto a nearby bank, with the other heroes following suit._

 **Emo:** Face it, Vader-boy! The odds are stacked against you. You're outnumbered, outgunned, & on top of that…

 _Just then, Sir Sayian & Zombie Skater touch down besides them._

 **Zombie Skater:** …We have the high ground! You get it, Anakin? Lady Luck's turned on you!

 **Darth Vader:** I don't need luck. I have my power!

 _The Sith Lord leaps towards the heroes._

 **Molten Fist: Double Molten Paralysis Punch!**

 _Molten Fist slams both of his gauntlets into Vader's face, knocking the Sith Lord out. The fusion catches his opponent before he falls into the lava._

 **Molten Fist:** Come on, guys, let's go.

 **Winner: Heroes of Cross-World & Obi-Wan**

 _ **Several hours later…**_

 _Vader wakes up in a clear cube. He pounds on his cage, to no avail. Moltar walks up to him._

 **Moltar:** Anakin, wait! There's something you need to see.

 _Moltar picks up the cube & carries it to a nearby window. When Vader looks through it, he sees Padme on a table, Obi-Wan & Scarlet Fist each holding a baby._

 **Darth Vader:** Where…Where am I?

 **Moltar:** Polis Massa Medical Center. Padme went into labor after we brought you back. Luckily, Emo was able to get us all here. It's okay; the twins are okay.

 **Vader:** T-Twins?

 **Moltar:** Yep! Congratulations, Mr. Skywalker, you're the proud father of two!

 _Just then, Scarlet Fist walks out. The group gathers around him._

 **Zombie Skater:** Is she –?

 **Scarlet Fist:** She's okay. She's doing fine, & so are the twins.

 **Emo:** Thank God.

 **Stoplight Eye:** Looks like your fears were misplaced nerves, huh Anakin?

 _Anakin just stays on his knees, tears in his eyes._

 **Scarlet Fist:** Anakin, listen. It's not your fault. Sidious twisted your mind. It's okay.

 **Captain Parkour:** Yes, any man in your position would have done the same. Emo, let him see his wife.

 _Emo puts down the cube. Anakin slowly walks into the room, seemingly in a daze. Padme turns to look at him._

 **Anakin:** Padme…I'm…I'm sorry.

 **Padme:** Anakin, it's okay. I'm just glad you're alright.

 **Obi-Wan:** As am I.

 **Anakin:** Obi-Wan…I've made a terrible mistake. I…I can never make up for what I did, can I?

 **Obi-Wan:** No, it's not too late. We can still stop Sidious. We need to get to Coruscant.

 **Anakin:** Sidious! My God, I saved his life! What have I done!?

 **Captain Parkour:** Now is not the time for remorse, Chosen One! We must assist Yoda & Darklord in their battle!

 _Everyone gathers around Emo._

 **Emo:** "We have the high ground?" Really?

 **Zombie Skater:** Uh…it sounded good at the time.

 **Obi-Wan:** I thought it clever.

 _Emo uses the Void spell to take the group to Coruscant._


	10. Episode 10: Balance of the Force

**Episode 10: Balance of the Force**

 **OP: Dragon Ball Heroes: Galaxy Mission by Takayoshi Tanimoto**

 _ **On Coruscant…**_

 _Darth Sidious is sitting in his office; the heroes' ship stands in the corner. Just then, the guards are electrocuted & pushed into the opposing wall. Yoda, Dooku, & Darklord enter the office._

 **Yoda:** I hear a new apprentice, you have, Emperor, or should I call you Darth Sidious?

 **Darth Sidious:** I see you three survived.

 **Count Dooku:** I'm afraid your Empire is finished before it even begins, Sidious.

 **Darth Sidious:** On the contrary, my former apprentice, my rule is just beginning.

 **Darth Darklord:** Your arrogance is your weakness, Sidious. You think you've mastered the dark side, but it's really mastered you. I look at you, & all I see…is an old man grabbing at power before his body gives out.

 **Darth Sidious:** Your arrogance blinds you as well, young one. Your friends will die at Vader's hand…just as you will die by mine!

 _Sidious shots lightning at the trio, but is blocked by Dooku's own lightning._

 **Count Dooku:** It appears that this battle can not be decided by own mastery of the Force, but by mastery of our lightsabers.

 **Darth Sidious:** Very well.

 _Sidious & the trio draw their lightsabers._

 **BOSS BATTLE: Emperor of the Sith**

 **DARTH SIDIOUS**

 **Yoda, Count Dooku, & Darth Darklord vs. Darth Sidious**

 **BEGIN!**

 **Music: Duel of the Fates**

 **Darth Sidious:** I have waited a long time for this moment. At last, the Jedi are no more. And soon, I will have not a galaxy, but a universe under my rule.

 _Sidious rushes the trio & Force pushes them into a wall._

 **Darth Darklord:** Not if I have anything to say about it!

 _Darklord rushes Sidious & the two lock blades._

 **Darth Sidious:** You think you can stop me? You are an acolyte, lost to the Force. I am superior to you. And Vader will become more powerful than all of us combined.

 **Darth Darklord:** Yes he will, but not as your puppet.

 _Sidious jumps over the acolyte & runs out the exit._

 **Darth Darklord:** If your so powerful, then why are you running?

 _The trio follow the Emperor & wind up in the Senate Chamber. There, they see Sidious in the Chancellor's Podium, rising up higher & higher._

 **Darth Darklord:** You won't get away from me!

 _Darklord flies upward & teleports behind Sidious, unleashing a Ki blast that sends Sidious plummeting to the ground. Yoda & Dooku gang up on Sidious, who becomes hard-pressed to defend himself. However, the Sith uses the Force to pull down Senate pods onto the duo's heads, who run to dodge the pods. Darklord teleports to the floor & charges a Ki attack._

 **Darth Darklord:** **Scattering Bullet!**

 _Darklord fires a beam into the air that separates into multiple orbs that destroy the falling objects. However, this leaves him open for Sidious to shock him with lightning. Darklord falls to the ground, barely conscious._

 **Darth Sidious:** Your power over this "Ki" means nothing. You will die here, & your friends will be destroyed by Vader. Soon, this galaxy will be mine. Honestly, I should be thanking you; were it not for you & your friends, I would have never known that there were worlds beyond this galaxy, much less be able to reach them. But now…I can bring order to the entire universe.

 _Darklord starts to laugh._

 **Darth Sidious:** Hmm? What's so funny?

 **Darth Darklord:** Just how lost you are. All you focus on is rage & fear, when the dark side is much more than that.

 **Darth Sidious:** You think you know the dark side better than me?

 **Darth Darklord:** No, but I know friendship better than you. I know love, joy, hope, all the things you don't. Maybe I'm wrong; maybe the dark side is nothing but evil. But…I don't believe it is. Even darkness can be used for good. And I'm going to prove it!

 _Just then, a white aura appears around Darklord. When the light fades, Darklord's robes have turned gray, his lightsaber now purple._

 **Count Dooku:** What in the universe!?

 **Yoda:** Feel his connection to the Force, I can. Neither light or dark, but balanced, it is.

 **Darth Darklord:** Sidious…your reign ends HERE!

 _Darklord teleports behind Sidious & grabs the Sith Lord from behind._

 **Darth Darklord:** Master Yoda, Count Dooku! You need to get out of here, NOW!

 _Darklord starts to glow with raw power. Yoda & Dooku race out the exit. Sidious tries to escape Darklord's grasp, but his struggle does nothing._

 **Darth Sidious:** **What are you doing?!**

 **Darth Darklord:** Sending you to the Force.

 **Darth Sidious: STOP! You're crazy! You'll kill yourself, as well as me! You'll never see your friends again!**

 **Darth Darklord:** Yes, I will. _(Lord, Mark says you can hear every prayer. I've never prayed to you before, but please…watch over my friends. Let them know that I'll be looking out for them.)_ This is how it ends Sidious. No Empire, no universal conquest. Tomorrow, all people will say is that the Emperor was blown to bits by a Sith acolyte! **I release your spirit! FORCE…**

 **Darth Sidious:** **NOOOOO!**

 **Darth Darklord:** **…BURST!**

 _Darklord explodes in a flash of gray light! Outside, Yoda & Dooku are racing away, when the Senate Building expels a fiery blast. Just then, the other group appears right in front of them._

 **Zombie Skater:** Hey dudes! We miss anything?

 _The group looks towards the building._

 **Moltar/Zombie Skater:** **DARKLORD!**

 _The group races towards the building. When they get to the Senate Chamber, they see Sidious on the ground, gasping for breath. He sees Anakin & reaches out._

 **Darth Sidious:** V-Vader, save me! Please, I'm dying! Help me! Don't let me die! I can't *gasp* I can't hold on much longer…

 _Anakin only glares at the Sith._

 **Anakin:** You said you could stop death. Prove it.

 _Sidious' eyes widen in dawning terror. He gasps one final breath… & dies._

 **Anakin:** You guys were right; it was a lie.

 **Moltar:** **Darklord? Darklord, where are you!?**

 _He then spots Darklord, lying on the ground not far from Sidious' body. He & Scarlet Fist rush towards the fallen Sith._

 **Darth Darklord:** *cough, cough* Hey guys.

 **Moltar:** Oh, God…Scarlet, get him a Senzu!

 **Emo:** That ain't gonna work. I can feel his soul; it's…fading.

 **Darth Darklord:** Guess that attack took a lot out of me.

 **Captain Parkour:** No! Live! Damnit man, LIVE!

 **Darth Darklord:** Sorry Captain. Not this time. *cough, cough* Where's Anakin? Is he alright?

 _Anakin steps forward._

 **Anakin:** Darklord…I'm sorry. This is my fault.

 **Darth Darklord:** It's okay Anakin, you were used. It's okay. Listen to me; there's nothing wrong with emotions. Just…don't let anger & fear be the only emotions you focus on. Control them, & work with them. Promise me…that you'll make a new Sith Order; one that will work with the Jedi to protect the galaxy.

 **Anakin:** …I will. I promise.

 **Darth Darklord:** Thank you. Also…take off my hood. *cough, hack* I want to see my friends with my own eyes.

 _Anakin takes off the hood to reveal…a young face, 18-19 years old, with black hair & green eyes._

 **Galen:** My name is Galen. Nice to meet you.

 **Moltar:** You can't go! We need you!

 **Galen:** It's okay, Moltar. If Mark is right, I place my faith in Jesus. I'll be watching over you guys. It'll be *cough, cough* just like always. May the Force be with you…

 _Galen smiles & closes his eyes…& dies. Silence reigns for a few moments. Then Moltar starts slamming his fists into the floor, shaking the whole room._

 **Moltar:** **NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! GALEN!**

 _Moltar picks up Galen's body & starts shaking it violently._

 **Moltar:** **GALEN, DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE US! GALEN! GALEN, NO!**

 _Moltar keeps sobbing as the other stand, silent in grief & shock._

 **Narrator:** A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…a hero died, altering the course of the galaxy's history. Now, Sidious is dead, & Anakin is saved…but at a great cost. Now…what will become of our heroes? And what of the Skywalker family? All will be revealed…as the journey continues!

 **ED: Chosen by Dream Theater**

 **To be continued…**


End file.
